Slap!
by ripperbarbiekol
Summary: After Neji makes a few rather nasty comments about Sakura, Hinata slaps him, what does he do? Read and find out, duh. I don't own Naruto. R&R please!


_SLAP_!

Oh yeah, the _great _Hyuuga Neji just got slapped by his little cousin, Hinata for a comment about her best friend Sakura.

Flashback:

"What the hell does Uchiha see in her?" he had asked Hinata while pointing at Sakura

"Hmm? Ano… Well, she's strong, smart, gorgeous, soft hair, beautiful eyes, good sized breast…" Her voice took on a slight jealous tone but she hid it quickly by poking her fingers together.

"Domo, why are you asking Neji-Nii-san?" She suddenly asked, curious as to why he brought this up.

Neji scoffed, "All I see is a weak, ugly, fake haired, flat chested, tiny stick legged, little girl."  
**  
'Yeah right, she's sexy and you know it!'** His inner bellowed.

**End**

And that's how Neji ended up being bitch slapped by his younger cousin.

"Don't _ever_ talk about Sakura-Chan like that she hasn't done anything to you! You have _no_ right to say any of that! Oh, just wait until I tell Naruto-Kun and Uchiha-San!"

She ran off in the direction of the bridge where she knew Team 7 meet every day for training.

"Naruto-Kun, Uchiha-San, Sakura-Chan!" she yelled when she spotted them.

Kakashi-Sensei was late as always. Sasuke looked amused because Sakura was wrestling with Naruto but they stopped when she called them.

"Hinata-Chan? What's wrong?" Sakura looked worried and Naruto took that as a chance to pin her down.

"Ha-ha! I win Sakura-Chan! That's one kiss for me!" He said while puckering his lips.

"N-Naruto-Kun that didn't count! Hinata-Chan distracted me! Now what is it Hinata-Chan?" Sakura blushed, and then wriggled out of Naruto's grasp.

Hinata blushed as all eyes turned to her; she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Pushing her flingers together she explained everything.

"He said _what_?" The two boys yelled in disbelief.

"H-he said that..." Sakura looked down, feeling ashamed because tears formed in her eyes but being as stubborn as her Shishou, she refused to let them fall.

"I'm s-so sorry S-Sakura-Chan." Hinata hugged Sakura to keep her from crying or beating the crap out the next thing she sees.

"Domo, why did he say that?" She looked at Hinata as if she knew the answer.

"Gomen, S-Sakura-Chan I d-don't know…."

Sakura again looked down but Sasuke took her chin in his hand and gently forced her to look up at him, before planting a light kiss on her lips.

"Sakura I swear he will pay for what he said…."

She looked at him then Naruto who nodded and gave her his famous fox-like grin.

Smiling Sakura hugged them both. "I swear I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have great friends like Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Chan and a great boyfriend like y-." She stopped mid-sentence as Neji walked up to Hinata.

"Hinata lets go _now_." He said through ground teeth, grabbing Hinata's arm roughly.

"Oi! Let her go!" Sakura grabbed Neji's wrist and yanked his hand off of Hinata, who dashed behind a very pissed off Naruto.

Sakura let his hand go and he tried to punch her but she dodged it and punched him square in the face, hearing his nose crack under the pressure.

Neji reeled back and held his nose in his hands, glaring at Sakura then Hinata he stormed off.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, Sakura walked up to Hinata and gently grabbed her wrist. Holding her arm up Sakura noticed a rather nasty bruise starting to form on Hinata's porcelain skin.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she brought her other hand up and eased the bruise down until it was gone.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist she looked up and smiled at her boyfriend, none other than the human ice block. Though, a certain warm hearted, pink haired Kunoichi was slowly melting his frozen heart.

"Sakura," He whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly. "That was a serious turn on."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend's and sister's antics. Turning to look a shocked Hinata he lowered his head and whispered something in her ear.

Blushing furiously she managed to squeak out a small, "H-hai." before fainting.

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto, Sakura was about to question what he had said when Naruto put out a hand to stop her, he said,

"I asked her out and she fainted."

Giggling lightly she looked up at the sky to see hues of red, blue and orange.

Grinning, Sakura thought it was ironic. Red, was Sakura's color, blue, was Sasuke's and Orange was Naruto's.

"I'm a very lucky girl. To be blessed with such amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. 'C'mon, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'm freaking hungry, Naruto, pick up Hinata and let's go."

Naruto mock-saluted Sakura and said, "Aye-aye, Captain Cherry Blossom!"

By the time Hinata woke up, Naruto was finishing up his fourth bowl of ramen and Sakura as amused while watching a tall (not to pretty) blonde flirt with Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, staring at Naruto with her Doe-like eyes.

"Ooooooi! Hinata-Chan, you're awake!" Naruto exclaimed smiling at Hinata.

Sakura smiled at tugged at Sasuke's sleeves. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the blonde and he turned to Sakura, raising an eye brow.

Before she could speak the blonde glared at her and started yelling about how the "pink-haired-bitch" was trying to steal her man.

They all heard chuckling and turned to the door way to see Kakashi walking up to them. He sat down in the same seat as Sakura and she had to slightly scoot so they could fit.

Sakura could tell he was smirking by his eye-crinkling. Or maybe just because she knew him? Oh well.

"Hey, Blondie." Both Naruto and the girl looked at him. Kakashi sighed and said, "Not you Naruto."

The girl gave a smug smile, thinking that Kakashi was about o compliment her, when Kakashi said, "The "pink-haired-bitch" as you so nicely dubbed her, happens to be the guy you're flirting with's girl friend."

Naruto snickered as the girl blushed in embarrassment and moved her attention to Naruto. Sakura glared.

"Bitch, don't even." She snapped. Hinata shot her a grateful look.

Sakura laughed, "Veeeeeery lucky."

**FIN!**


End file.
